


Never Lost

by larlarinlalaland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larlarinlalaland/pseuds/larlarinlalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…I’m so scared to lose you, Angel Face…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but this is another prompt I got for Adamandriel. The prompt was 'things you said when you thought I was asleep.'

“Every night, I have nightmares about you leaving me. Every single night…I’m so scared to lose you, Angel Face…”

Samandriel kept his eyes shut. Adam probably thought he was asleep. His lover’s whispered words made his heart hurt. Adam shouldn’t have to worry about these things, especially every night.

He felt slender fingers comb through his hair, the other’s bare chest pressed against his back. The hand not in his hair was was resting on his stomach, the arm it was attached to wrapped around his waist. The Angel listened to his lover’s breathing, listening to it slow to a steady pace that signaled that he had fallen asleep.

“You’ll never lose me.”


End file.
